Conventional automotive electrical systems are typically 12 volt DC systems that limit each power feed to any vehicle system (i.e. a vehicle suspension system) to 1 kilowatt. Each 1 kilowatt power feed provides an 80 amp current source. This electrical supply arrangement is sufficient for systems that only require the torque output generated by a 1 kilowatt motor, however vehicle systems requiring a higher torque output would require a more complex and expensive power supply arrangement.
Thus, there is a need for a less complex and less costly device for supplying the required power. The device should accept separate and independent electrical power feeds of 1 kilowatt of power per feed. Thus, accommodating the 80 amp per feed found in conventional automotive electrical systems.